By my side
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Austin leaves for tour with Trish and Dez, but comes back to a new Ally. Will their friendship crash and burn, or will he stay by her side?
1. Chapter 1

"Guys guess what!" Austin came running in, a huge smile across his face.

"What?" Ally smiled, excited because he was excited.

"I'M GOING ON TOUR!" He was practically bursting with excitement.

Ally's smile faltered, but he didn't see.

"Awesome!" She said.

"And the best part is...YOU GUYS GET TO COME!" Austin smiled again.

Trish and Dez popped up behind Ally, scaring her.

"Already packed!" Trish said.

"Me too!" Dez exclaimed.

"Guys, I can't go." Ally sighed, catching their attention.

"Why not?" Austin asked, sadness showing in his eyes.

"Because, I have the store." Ally was really sad, as she had liked Austin for about 3 months.

"Well then, I'm not going." Austin said.

"Austin, I can't let you do that. This is your dream!" Ally sadly smiled.

Austin mumbled something that sounded like "No, your my dream" But Ally couldn't tell.

The brunette sat down at her piano, playing a melody.

"Well, I need to go find my kangaroo." Dez said, walking out.

"Yeah, and I need to go get fired." Trish walked out, leaving Ally and Austin.

"I guess I'll just go into our practice room." Austin said, leaving just Ally.

So, the brunette sat down at the piano, and began playing.

"Da da da da dum dum, da dum dum"

"Da da da da dum dum, da dum dum"

"Da da da da dum dum, da dum dum"

"Da da da da dum duuum."

"Baby you the best cause you work me out, I keep buildin walls up but you tear 'em down."

Ally smiled as she played, thinking about Austin.

He was always there for her, every step of the way.

Ally stopped for a moment, tears dripping down her face one by one.

She sighed, and went back to her piano.

Ally started playing an all-to-familiar tune.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice."

Ally sang along, her feelings pouring out.

She finished, and hear clapping.

"Austin! Don't scare me!" Ally exclaimed, laughing.

"Sorry!" Austin smiled, and Ally couldn't help but smile back.

Austin sat next to Ally.

"Ally, do you really think that about yourself?" Austin asked.

"Yeah..." Ally didn't know what to say.

"Ally, you are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Austin." Ally smiled.

"I want you to hear a song I wrote for you." Ally said, turning back to the piano.

"Okay." Austin smiled.

"Baby you the best cause you work me out, I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down. I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it, but you know I like it, but you know I like it like it like it." Ally continued on with the song.

Ally finished, looking at Austin.

"What do you think?" Ally asked.

"Ally, that was incredible!" Austin smiled at her, and started leaning in.

Right before their lips met, a ringing sound was heard.

Ally woke up, looking around.

She had been dreaming about Austin since he left about two months ago.

Ally sighed, and got ready for school.

She got on a yellow tank-top, black shorts, knee-high converse, bold red lipstick, blush, black eyeliner, and black mascara.

She got her black tote bag, and ran to catch up with her best friend, Aura.

"Sup chicka?" Aura asked.

She was a fiery red head, with a short temper, but was really sweet.

"Heey!" Ally smiled.

"You look nice, trying to impress Dallas?" Aura teased.

"No, well, maybe..." Ally trailed off.

"Hun, you need a zip line, two arrows, and a HUGE bear." Aura smiled.

"How in the WORLD will that help?" Ally asked, questioningly looking at her best friend.

"I dunno, it helped with our pranks, so I figured it would help you." Aura laughed, remembering their prank.

Ally laughed too, and walked into their school.

Instantly, everyone made way for them.

No, they weren't popular, but they WERE feared.

That's because Ally was a 4th degree black belt in karate.

No one wanted to mess with Aura OR Ally.

Ally and Aura walked to their lockers, which were right next to each others, and fixed their make up.

"So, the dance is coming up..."Aura began.

"The dance isn't for another two months." Ally smiled.

"TWO MONTHS?! That's sooner than I expected!" Aura babbled on.

Ally laughed, grabbing her math books.

"Come on, lets go to class." Ally smiled, walking side by side with her best friend.

"Great! We can discuss our next prank." Aura evilly smiled.

They almost NEVER got caught, but when they did, Aura made SURE Ally didn't get caught in the act, or get caught sneaking Aura out of detention.

"Okay so, I was thinking we cover the teachers seat in bubble wrap!" Ally exclaimed.

"Genius! But, how will we do it?" Aura asked.

"Ummm... We wait till lunch, sneak in, and cover the chair." Ally smirked.

"Perfect! Ally Dawson, you are becoming, dare I say, more devious than me!" Aura exclaimed.

"I know." Ally laughed, and turned to homeroom.

They both sat down, and waited for boredom to overcome them.

Eventually, it overcame both of them, and soon, they were secretly texting.

(Italics is Aura, Bold is Ally)

**I'm BORED!**

_Sp am I!_

**_I hate Math  
_**

_Who doesn't?_

**_True that!_**

Eventually, Math ended.

Aura and Ally went to their lockers, and pulled out their History books.

"Ally, for dinner, wanna go to Melody's diner?" Aura asked.

"Sure!" Ally smiled, and shut her locker.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time before History." Ally shut her locker, and walked off, Aura right by her side.

They had eery class together.

All_y _walked to class again, with Aura.

After class, Ally and Aura went to music together.

Ally and Aura sat down, waiting for the teacher.

Eventually, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, today we will just sing. So, who wants to go first?" Mrs. Somers asked.

Everyone was surprised when Ally and Aura raised their hands.

"O-okay I guess they will be performing." Mrs. Somers said.

Ally and Aura began to sing.

"I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied, got nowhere to hide." Aura began to sing.

She had a beautiful voice, but Ally's was waay more beautiful.

They both finished, and the whole room exploded in applause.

Ally and Aura high fived, and sat down.

**Okay! That was Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I don't want to give away TOO much, but, a certain blonde comes back**

**;) Until next time**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you for all of the reviews! I loved that my story got a lot of hits! You probably don't want to hear me ranting so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Without further ado...Chapter 2!**

Aura and Ally were really proud of themselves, since they both decided to overcome their stage fright.

"That was...Wow!" Mrs. Somers said.

Both of the girls smiled.

"Class is dismissed!" Mrs. Somers said, watching everyone walking off.

Ally and Aura got their bags, and walked to Melody's Diner.

"Did I ever tell you one of my best friends used to work here?" Ally asked.

"Only about a million times." Aura sadly smiled.

"I'm sorry, its just that I miss them SO much!" Ally said, almost crying.

"its okay, his tour will be over soon." Aura reassured, hating to see her best friend like this.

Soon, Mindy came up to them.

"Haven't seen you since I fired Trish." Mindy said.

Ally managed a small, forced smile.

"Listen, can you just take our orders?" Aura said.

"What would you like?" Mindy asked.

"Two diet cokes, nacho's, and strawberries." Aura said, ordering for the both of them.

Mindy walked away, after taking their orders.

"So, after this, wanna pull the dream prank?" Aura asked.

"I can't, I have to work." Ally smiled.

"Okay, then I'll just hang with you."

"Great! Maybe when I close, we can go up to the practice room." Ally smiled.

"Sure! We can work on new songs." Aura smiled, and threw away their trash, and taking their soda's with them.

They both walked to Sonic Boom.

Ally went to the cash register, and Aura played the guitar.

"Aura, play our song!" Ally smiled.

Aura began playing Oath, the song she and Ally wrote.

Ally had her head down, looking at what she needed to order more of.

"Hello? I'm looking for Ally Dawson." A voice asked.

Ally lifted her head up, and Aura stopped playing the guitar.

Ally saw a pair of oh-so-familiar brown eyes.

"Au-Austin?" Ally whispered.

Austin chuckled, and nodded.

Ally ran to him, and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Austin, I've missed you sooo much!" Ally whispered, tears dripping off her face.

She pulled back, and Aura walked over.

"Yeah, the first week we were friends, all she talked about/cried about was you guys." Aura said.

Clearly embarrassed, Ally put her hand over Aura's mouth.

But, she pulled back when she felt something wet.

"AURA AMIRA WHITE!" Ally screamed, while Aura was laughing.

Just then, Trish and Dez walked in.

"TRISH! DEZ!" Ally screamed, hugging them.

"Someone missed us." Trish said, laughing.

"Who's this?" Austin asked, finally noticing Aura.

"I'm Aura White, Ally's best frien..." She trailed off, looking around.

"Cool! I'm Austin Moon!" Austin smiled, but Ally saw that it was forced.

"Aura, go get the helicopter for me." Ally said.

"Bu-..." She trailed off again, when Ally glared at her,

"Yes mother." Aura said.

Ally cracked a smile, and told Aura she'd text her.

"Sooo..." Ally said, feeling the tension.

"I get it, Aura helped you, and you two hit it off instantly." Trish sadly smiled.

"Guys." Ally sighed, beginning her story.

"When you left, I was crushed. Every where I went reminded me of you. When Aura came, she helped me." Ally said, sadly recalling the memories.

"Ally, I am so sorry." Austin said, sincerity showing in his eyes.

"Well, I am going to go feed my Monkey." Dez said, walking out.

"Ally, I missed you too." Trish said, walking up to her.

"But, I'm not the same girl I was two months ago. I pull pranks, I'm WAAY more awesome at revenge, I'm learning how to dance, I've overcome my stage fright, and I am a fourth degree black belt in karate." Ally smiled.

"Wow..." Austin said, smiling back.

"Lets catch up." Trish said.

Ally smiled, and told them everything, leaving out the parts where she was bullied.

"Well, I am going to go find a job." Trish smiled, walking out and leaving Austin and Ally alone.

"Lets go upstairs, but let me close up shop." Ally said, walking towards the door.

Ally put the closed sign up, and walked into the practice room.

"Austin, I am SO glad your back, you have NO clue what I've been through." Ally smiled, hugging him once again.

"Ally, I've missed you too. I had to get used to you not being around to help me." Austin smiled back.

"So, shall we work on a song?" Ally smiled.

"We shall." Austin smiled back.

They both sat down, and Ally showed Austin the chorus on piano, and they both began to play, when they touched hands.

Ally felt electricity, and looked over at Austin, who was already looking at her.

They both made the mistake of looking in each others eyes, and Austin could see all the pain in her eyes. Everything she's went through, he saw.

He also saw Love, and lots of it.

Ally saw pain, lots of it. She saw what he went through.

And yet, beneath all that, was love, so much love.

"Ally, I had no clue." Austin said, in a whisper.

They both started to lean in, when the door burst open, and Aura was standing there.

"Oops, did I interrupt something?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, you kinda did." Ally said.

"Oh, I get it." Aura winked, and walked out.

Ally burst out laughing.

Austin turned red, and scratched his neck.

"Well...This is awkward." Ally said, and Austin bursted out laughing.

"Lets just work on the song." Ally said.

They sat back down, and Ally showed him the song.

Ally bumped his shoulder, making him look at her, and smiled, then turned back to the piano.

She could feel him watching her, then smiling.

"Ally, this is great!" Austin exclaimed, smiling.

"Thanks." Ally smiled.

Aura walked in AGAIN.

"Yo Ally, we need a new cover up." Aura said.

"Can it wait? I'm helping Austin." Ally said.

"Fineee." Aura said.

"I'll just leave you two alone, but keep it rated PG." Aura smiled, laughing as well.

"Oh shut up!" Ally exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her.

Ally smiled, thinking about right now.

Her three best friends are back, and hopefully like Aura too.

**Okay! That was chapter two!**

**Austin is FINALLY back! Yay!**

**Anyway, I know this chapter sucked, but I am trying to make it a little interesting.**

**But, the story WILL have some twists ;)**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks SO much for the AWESOME reviews! Y'all are bein SO supportive and I just wanna thank you. And of course Ally is defiantly showing Team Austin her bad side.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, they would NEVER of broken up.**

Ally was behind the counter in Sonic Boom, when Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job at Hotdog World?" She asked, wearing a giant hotdog suit.

Ally bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Aura walked in too.

Immediately, there was tension.

Ally sighed.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Ally asked.

"Because, I feel left out." Trish mumbled.

"Trish, you guys are both of my best friends, please don't feel left out." Ally sighed.

"I guess I could try to get along with Trish." Aura smiled.

Trish smiled too.

Ally knew that things were going to be fine

"Aura and Trish, would you like to have a sleepover? I can invite Austin and Dez too." Ally smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" They both said.

"Great!" Ally exclaimed.

Ally smiled, and helped a customer, just as Austin came in.

"Hey Als!" Austin said, leaning on the counter.

"Austin!" Ally instantly smiled again.

"Wanna go to Mini's?" Austin asked, obviously nervous.

"Sure! Trish cover my shift!" Ally yelled.

"Can;t!" Trish yelled back.

"I'll do it. Have fun on your date.' Aura winked at Ally, and smiled.

Ally blushed, and walked to Mini's with Austin.

"Als, remember earlier in the practice room?" Austin asked.

Ally smiled, and nodded. The reason why, was because they had a close relationship.

"Well, what happened when I was gone?" Austin asked, stopping to look at Ally.

Ally stopped, and decided she should tell him.

"Okay so, when you were gone, I didn't meet Aura until a month after. During the month where I didn't have any friends, I was bullied." Ally said, as if it was no big deal.

But it was.

"Ally, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to help you." Austin said, sounding sincere.

"Its okay. Anyway, Trish and I are having a sleepover. Wanna come?" Ally smiled.

"Sure!" Austin exclaimed.

"Great! You and Dez get the movies, and Trish and I will get the snacks." Ally said, sitting down in a booth.

"Okay! Anyway, back to the earlier thing, WHY were you bullied?' Austin asked.

"I wasn't pretty. Or good enough to breathe air." Ally said, as if it was no big deal again.

"Als, your beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Austin smiled.

Ally smiled back, feeling butterflies.

Did she like Austin?

Ally looked at him once more, his eyes sparkling, and she got that feeling again.

Yup, she liked him.

But, does he like her?

Finally, the waitress came.

Ally smiled, and began to order.

"I'll have a medium diet coke, and a salad." Ally smiled.

"And I'll have a large Pepsi and two burgers." Austin ordered.

"Okay, your food is coming right up." The waitress smiled, and walked away.

"So, how was it like when I was gone?" Austin asked.

"Bad. Up until Aura came. She really is a good friend." Ally smiled.

"I see." Austin smiled back at Ally.

Their food came, and they dug in.

* * *

Austin walked Ally to Sonic Boom, hearing her talk about Aura.

He smiled at Ally, and wondered if he had a crush on her.

He stole a glance at Ally again, he noticed how her big brown eyes sparkled under the moonlight, how her hair falls perfectly, and how her skin seems so pale.

Yup, he had a crush on Ally Marie Dawson.

"So, I'll see you at four, yeah?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." Austin smiled, and parted to go get Dez.

Austin found Dez, and they went to get six movies, half horror and half comedy.

They chose Friday the 13th, Boogeyman 3, and Halloween.

Then, they chose Ted, Pitch Perfect, and Anger Management.

Austin and Dez paid for the movies, and ran off to the practice room to wait for the girls.

* * *

Ally, Trish, and Aura went shopping for snacks.

"Do you think they got horror movies?" Ally asked, looking at Aura and Trish.

"Probably." Aura smirked.

"Ugh, I HATE horror movies. The last time I saw one, I had nightmares for a week straight!" Ally exclaimed.

"Oh I remember that! Yeah, the one part you jumped, and spilled popcorn on Dallas." Aura laughed, as she recalled the memory.

"Exactly!" Ally smiled.

She put a 12 pack of Red Bull, and Monster in the cart.

Then, got Popcorn, Pepsi, Chips, Grapes, Chocolate Chips, M&Ms, and Pancake Mix.

"Okay, lets go to Sonic Boom now." Ally smiled, and drove with Aura and Trish.

They got to Sonic Boom, and Ally honked her horn.

Austin and Dez came running out, and gawked at Ally's car.

It was a light blue convertible Honda Civic.

"Just get in." Ally smiled.

They hopped in, and Ally blasted the radio, and Austin and Ally's favorite song came on.

"Been looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you." Ally began, Austin soon joining in.

Soon, they were rocking out to Loud.

Ally pulled up, and got out the stuff.

By the time everything was set up, it was 5:30.

"Lets watch the comedies first." Austin smiled.

Ally got Trish, Dez, and Aura a bowl of popcorn, and split a bowl with Austin.

The first movie was Pitch Perfect.

Ally cuddled up next to Austin, and Austin put his arm around her.

Ally didn't seem to mind, in fact, she kinda liked it.

She went to grab popcorn, and her hand met Austin's.

Ally pulled back, and looked at Austin.

Austin was already looking at her.

She turned her attention back to the T.V. screen, right as Becca kissed Jessie.

The brunette smiled, and put in Ted.

That movie got EVERYONE laughing, especially when Ted got drunk.

"Ted is SO funny!" Ally exclaimed, at the end of the movie.

"Totally funny!" Austin agreed with Ally.

Ally put in the last Comedy, Anger Management.

"Adam Sandler is HILARIOUS." Austin commented.

Austin and Ally went into the kitchen and got a refill of Monster, and Popcorn.

"Now for the scary movies." Austin grinned.

"Ugh..." Ally groaned.

Austin smiled and put in Friday the 13th.

Ally jumped when she first saw Jason.

Austin noticed, and put his arm around her.

Ally immediately felt comfortable and relaxed, until another scary part happened, and hid in Austins chest.

She ended up falling asleep there.

* * *

Ally woke up to hearing the sound of camera's snapping.

"Morning!" Aura exclaimed.

"Are you the only one awake?" Ally asked.

"Yup, but imma go back to bed." Aura said, laying back down.

Just then, Ally's phone beeped, and a new picture was on her facebook wall.

It was a picture of her and Austin sleeping on the couch, his arm around her waist, and her head and hand on his chest.

"Aura!" Ally whisper-shouted.

"What? I Had to!" Aura giggled.

"But did you have to tag me and Austin?" Ally asked, kind of annoyed.

"Yes!" Aura exclaimed, and sat back down and fell asleep.

Ally walked downstairs, wearing her tank top and short shorts.

She turned on a random playlist, and put her hair in a ponytail, and began making breakfast.

The brunette put Chocolate chips, M&Ms, and Hershey's Kisses in the batter.

She made Orange Juice, four packs of bacon, each pack consisting of 12 strips, sausage, and eggs.

"Austin, you touch any of this food, and I will cut off your fingers." Ally threatened.

"How did you know I was even DOWN here?" Austin asked, clearly puzzled.

"I have eyes on the back of my head." Ally joked.

Austin put his arms around her waist, and his head on her shoulder.

Ally smiled.

They heard camera's snapping, and Ally turned to look at Aura.

"Aura!" Ally exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just you two are SO cute together!" Aura exclaimed.

Austin and Ally both blushed.

Ally turned around, and threw a spoon of whipped cream at Aura.

"Oh, it's ON!" Aura exclaimed.

She got a hand full of M&Ms and chucked them at Ally, but hit Austin.

It was a full out war.

Austin cracked an egg on Ally's head.

"I'll get you back Moon." Ally smirked.

"Truce?" Austin said, laughing.

"Truce." Ally nodded.

Austin ran over, and tickled her.

"Austin! Stop!" Ally exclaimed, laughing.

Their phones beeped, and they both looked at it.

Austin saw the food fight, him tickling her, and earlier when they were sleeping.

"Wow, that girl likes to take pictures." Austin commented.

Ally giggled, and began to set the table.

Everyone else came down, and began to dig in.

"Ally, this is amazing!" Austin exclaimed.

Dez didn't say anything, he was too busy stuffing his face.

Everyone practically inhaled their breakfast.

Ally got up and put her plate in the sink, grabbed an egg, and smashed it on Austin's head.

"Told you I'd get you back." Ally whispered, and walked upstairs.

She took a shower, and got dressed in a bold blue tank top, light blue short shorts, blue wedges, and a blue flower in her hair.

Ally put on red lipstick, pink blush, black eyeliner, black mascara, and a little light blue eyeshadow.

She walked back downstairs, and Austin's jaw practically dropped.

The brunette smirked to herself, and finished walking.

* * *

**There's chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	4. Chapter 4

****NEW CHARACTER!****

Name: Scarlet Smith

Age: 16

Hobbies: music, art, and dancing

Looks: long black hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, dazzling smile.

**Okay, now, I present to you, Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or Scarlet. Scarlet was made up by a reviewer.**

* * *

Scarlet looked around, silently sighing to herself.

She had just moved from Connecticut, and was now in Miami, away from her peaceful life, her best friends.

And from the looks of it, Miami didn't look as NEAR as peaceful as Connecticut.

But then again, who was she to judge a book by its cover?

Exactly. No one.

Scarlet walked into Sonic Boom, and was instantly taken back. It looked quite beautiful.

That is, until a boy and girl came running down the stairs.

"Austin! Give me back my book!" A brunette yelled.

"Not until you admit you have a crush on me!" A guy, who Scarlet assumed it was Austin, yelled.

"I don't have a crush on you!" The same brunette yelled, throwing her hands in the air, obviously annoyed.

"Well then, you don't get your book back!" Austin yelled.

"Austin!"

"Ally!" Okay, so now Scarlet at least knew their names.

Ally ran up to Austin from behind, and grabbed her book.

Austin turned around, and for the first time, noticed Scarlet.

"Finally! You guys took forEVER." Scarlet smiled.

"Well, for some strange reason, Austin thought I had a crush on him. WHICH I DON'T for the record." Ally glared at Austin.

"Oh come ON Ally! Who WOULDN'T have a crush on all this?" Austin asked, gesturing towards himself.

"Me. That's who. So, what brings you here?" Ally asked, turning back to Scarlet.

"Well, I just moved here from Connecticut, and I thought this store looked nice. I sing, and play the trumpet." Scarlet smiled.

"Sing us something." Austin said.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home..." Scarlet began.

She saw Austin whisper something to Ally, and Ally blushed.

"Now I'm at a payphone." Scarlet finished, looking around.

"That was amazing!" Ally exclaimed.

Scarlet blushed.

"Austin, I found my kangaroo!" A red-head came running in.

Scarlet looked at him, and almost gasped.

The guy standing before her, was mere perfection.

From his red hair, and freckles to match, to his funky, yet adorable clothes, he was obviously something.

"Who's the beautiful girl?" He asked.

Scarlet blushed, and looked down, her black hair covering her blush.

"Dez, this is Scarlet, Scarlet, this is Dez." Austin said.

Scarlet looked into his blue eyes, and it was like everything else disappeared.

It was like it was just those two.

* * *

Ally smiled at Dez and Scarlet.

"Those two would make an adorable couple!" Ally squealed.

"Yeah, w- they would." Austin caught himself just in time.

Ally walked up to the practice room, not caring if Austin followed.

She sat down, and started working on her song.

"You shout it out..." She began to sing.

She finished, and Austin started clapping.

"Als, that was amazing! Oh, and I meant what I said to you earlier. You are far more talented." Austin smiled.

Ally blushed, and looked down.

Austin sat next to Ally on the piano.

"Austin, what do you think about this song?" Ally asked, and began playing the piano.

"Your insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the doors..." Ally started, then soon finished.

"Perfect! When can we shoot the video?" Austin asked.

"Tomorrow? Oh, and for the music video, I can hire a couple of pretty girls to be in it." Ally smiled.

"Well, what if I want you, Aura, and Scarlet to star in it?" Austin asked.

Ally smiled, and looked down.

Did he just call her pretty?

"Okay. You got yourself a deal." Ally smiled.

* * *

Trish sighed, and walked out, getting fired from yet another job.

She was walking, when she ran into Aura.

"Sorry!"Aura smiled, and helped Trish up.

"It's cool." Trish smiled back, but it was forced.

"Look Trish, I am so sorry that I stole Ally away from you. It's just, she looked so fragile and she was anorexic that I just had to help." Aura said.

"Wait, Ally was anorexic?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?" Aura asked, looking at Trish.

"No. She didn't." Trish said, and angrily stalked off to find Ally.

* * *

Ally was in her practice room with Austin Dez, and Scarlet, when Trish stalked in with Aura.

"Ally Marie Dawson! Why didn't you tell me you used to be anorexic?" Trish asked, anger showing in her features.

"Wait, you were anorexic? Why" Austin and Dez asked.

"Because! The girls were saying I was too ugly, too fat, didn't deserve to breathe air. any insult you think of, they've said it." Ally began, tears threatening to spill.

"Yes, I was anorexic, yes I cut-" Ally was cut off.

"Wait, you used to cut?!" Aura screeched.

"Yes. Every time I ate, I threw it back up. I didn't feel worthy enough to breathe, to talk, or to even eat." Ally said, crying.

"Ally! You ARE worthy enough! You shouldn't of cut! That was a stupid thing to do." Austin said.

"What was I supposed to do?! You were gone, and no one would even LOOK at me! And you didn't even call." Ally yelled back.

"That's because Trish and Dez convinced me not too!" Austin screamed.

"Why do you even CARE?!" Ally yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Austin yelled back, and instantly regretted it.

Everyone looked at him, and he ran out.

"Austin, wait!" Ally shouted, running after him.

* * *

**:O Oh no! Well, how was it? Did I make up for not posting sooner? Anyway, I had this vision in my head about this scene, it didn't turn out EXACTLY how I wanted it to, but it will do. And thanks SO much for the awesome reviews! It means alot to know that people actually like my writing. I made a one-shot/songfic, its called Little Things. Let me know what you think! Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awww! You guys are fantastic! I loved the reviews I got! Anyway, the story isn't ending for a while, but should I make a sequel?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :(((  
**

* * *

Ally ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and still lost track of Austin.

She sat down on the hot asphalt, breathing heavily.

Eventually, she got up, and walked to their place, hoping Austin would be there.

Their place was a secret beach they had found, looking for adventure.

Ally walked through the path, and soon found Austin.

"Hey." She smiled, sitting next to Austin.

"Hi." He said, not bothering to look at her.

Ally sighed.

"Austin, why did you say you love me?" Ally asked.

"Because I do." Austin said, finally looking at her.

"Ally, Ive liked you since we've met, since you destroyed the Helen set. I love how your still adorkable, how anyone can practically melt just by your smile, how you look so innocent, how your eyes sparkle every time you sing or play the piano, and I could go on. But what hurts was that you thought of yourself as worthless." Austin began.

"Ally, you are NOT worthless. Your more beautiful than any model you could name." Austin finally ended.

Ally had tears streaming down her face, and she hugged Austin.

"Thank you Austin, you are SO sweet! And for the record, I love you too." Ally smiled.

Austin started leaning in, and Ally did the same.

Their lips met right in the middle, and made Ally's knee's go weak.

Their lips moved in sync, but soon pulled back, due to lack of oxygen.

Both Austin and Ally couldn't help the smile on their faces.

"Ally, I thought you didn't like me." Austin said.

"Eh, I lied." Ally smiled, and planted a short, but sweet kiss on his lips.

"In that case, Allyson Marie Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked.

Ally was mentally jumping up and down, but stayed calm on the outside.

"Sure!" She smiled, and helped Austin up.

"Come on, I am SO thirsty!" Ally exclaimed, and Austin followed.

* * *

Austin was the happiest person alive.

He finally had the girl of his dreams.

They walked hand-in-hand to Melody's and both ordered.

"I'll have a large Pepsi." Ally smiled.

"And I'll have a medium Strawberry Banana smoothie." Austin said, and turned his attention to Ally.

"Ally, why did you cut?" Austin asked.

"I told you. I didn't feel worthy enough." Ally looked down.

Austin took his hand in hers.

"Ally, you ARE worthy enough! You are far more talented, AND beautiful than any other woman in this world." Austin said, looking right into Ally's eyes.

"Coming from you, that means a lot." Ally smiled.

Austin smiled, and put his arm around her.

Ally snuggled up next to Austin, and put her head on his shoulder.

Austin kissed the top of her head.

"You tired babe?" He asked.

Ally yawned, but shook her head.

"Your obviously tired. I'll pay and we can leave." Austin smiled down at Ally.

"No! I wanna pay!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ally, I'm paying." Austin sat money down on the table.

Ally huffed and sat down, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You'll have to carry me out then." Ally said, still pouting.

Austin smiled, and carried her bridal style.

He whispered sweet nothings in Ally's ear.

Everyone stopped and smiled at the sweet couple, looking as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Austin was carrying both their drinks, AND Ally.

He got to Ally's house, and sat her on the couch.

:Austin stay with me." Al;y mumbled.

And so he did, and fell asleep there.

* * *

Ally woke up, and went into the kitchen.

The brunette got out stuff for pancakes, and Austin soon woke up.

He came up behind her, and put his arm around her waist.

"Morning beautiful." Austin smiled.

Ally turned around.

"Morning handsome." Ally pecked his lips, but it obviously wasn't good enough for him.

He spun her around, and kissed her.

Ally immediately wrapped her arms around Austin's neck, and his arms went around her waist.

He licked her lips, but Ally pulled away.

"Tease." Austin mumbled.

Ally stuck her tongue out and went back to cooking.

Soon, the pancakes were ready.

"Ally and Austin both sat down, and Austin practically inhaled his food.

"So, you ready for school tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"Not if I am separated from you." Austin said, looking up.

"Aww, that's sweet, but you still have to go." Ally smiled.

"Lets go to the carnival!" Austin screamed.

"Let me get dressed first!" Ally exclaimed.

She got dressed in a blue tank top, black leather jacket, blue shorts, and blue wedges.

She put a blue flower in her hair, and put on Natural eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara.

"You look beautiful." Austin said, as Ally walked down.

Ally blushed, and looked down.

"Now lets go." Ally smiled.

Austin took her hand, and they left.

* * *

Austin pulled up to the place in no time, as he was really excited.

/'"Lets go!" He excitedly shouted.

Ally smiled, and got out.

"Lets go on the Ring of Fire!" Ally smiled, and ran to it, dragging Austin with her.

They got on, and the ride operator started the ride.

Ally laughed as the ride started, going upside down and around.

"That was AWESOME!" Ally laughed.

"I feel a little dizzy." Austin laughed.

They went on plenty of other rides, and Austin and Ally were both having fun.

"Hey Als, should I be worried about tomorrow?" Austin asked.

Ally shook her head, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You missed the right spot." Austin smiled back at Ally.

"Fine." Ally rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling, and she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

He responded by putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, but Ally pulled back.

"Tease." Austin mumbled.

Ally smirked, and pulled him to a booth.

"Win me that giant panda, and maybe I won't be a tease the next time." Ally smiled.

It was a ball toss.

Austin got three balls, but only used one.

He threw the ball, and knocked all the pins down.

"Yay!" Ally excitedly jumped up and down, and Austin handed the panda to her.

It was a HUUGE panda.

"Now, do I get my kiss?" Austin asked.

Ally kissed him, and he pulled her closer.

Austin begged for entrance, and Ally granted his wish.

He memorized every part of her mouth, and they both pulled back, and Ally picked up her panda.

"Its 10:30, we should be going now." Ally smiled.

Austin walked Ally back to the car and drove her home.

"Thanks Austin, I had fun." Ally smiled, and kissed him.

He kissed her back, but Ally pulled away too soon for his liking.

"Bye." Ally smiled.

"Bye." Austin smiled back, and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taking me a while to update, I'm working on another A&A story.**

**Its based off of the Fosters, I am in LOVE with that show, but Austin and Ally will ALWAYS be first :))) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A :(**

* * *

Ally woke up, as happy as ever.

She got a shower, and put on a bright orange tank top, dark blue denim shorts, and knee high converse.

She got on her thick black FAKE nerd glasses. **(Sorry, I've ALWAYS wanted a pair!)**

Ally decided to leave her hair naturally curly, and put on black eyeliner, black mascara, and pale pink lip gloss.

Austin texted her, asking if she wanted a ride.

Of course, she replied yes, and waited for Austin.

He walked up and knocked, signaling that he was there.

Ally ran down, and smiled.

"You look adorkable." Austin smiled.

"Thanks!"Ally returned the smile, got her blue tote bag, black leather jacket, and walked out with Austin.

They got in the car, and drove to school.

* * *

Austin pulled in to the parking lot, and looked over at Ally.

"You nervous hun?" Ally asked him, smiling.

"No, why?" Austin asked, thoroughly confused.

"Your staring at me." Ally giggled.

"Nope, just admiring your beauty." Austin smiled back.

Ally blushed, making her even more prettier through Austin's eyes.

He stole a quick kiss, and got out with her.

They walked into the school, and everyone stared at Austin.

Whispers started roaming, and before you knew it, all the girls were all over him.

Ally didn't like that, Austin could tell she was mad.

"LISTEN! Austin is dating ME, so sorry to break it to ya, but he's not interested." Ally said.

All the girls looked at her, and scattered.

Everyone, except the Populars.

"Dawson, you don't tell US what to do." They sneered.

Ally was about to lunge, but Austin held her waist.

That still didn't calm her down. so Austin spun her around and kissed her full on the lips.

Gasps were heard all around, but they didn't care.

"Calm now?" Austin asked, slightly teasing.

"If I see one of them flirting with you, I'll smack all five pounds of make-up off of their faces." Was all Ally said.

Austin chuckled, and went to their lockers.

* * *

Scarlet smiled at Dez, as he was explaining how his monkey flies.

"I have a purple unicorn named Bob." Scarlet blurted out.

"AWESOME!" Dez exclaimed.

Scarlet giggled, and walked into school.

Everyone stared again, and then a group of people came up.

"Hi! I'm Laura." Laura fake smiled.

"Umm...Hi? Now can you move so I can get to my locker." Scarlet quietly asked.

"Clearly, you didn't hear me. I'm Laura." The girl tried again, but failed.

"Okay! I think we've established that your name is Laura, now move!" Scarlet lightly pushed her, strong enough to make her move, but light enough to not hurt her.

"I will make your life a living nightmare." She threatened.

Dez was standing there, recording the whole thing, silently laughing.

"Just TALKING to you is a nightmare I would like to awake from." Scarlet fake smiled, and got her books out

Scarlet knew Laura, she was the meanest person Scarlet had ever met.

But, Laura didn't remember Scarlet.

"Come on Dez." Scarlet said, and walked away with him.

* * *

Dez smiled, and sat down next to Scarlet.

He got out his cell phone, and began to text Scarlet.

(_Scarlet _**Dez**)

**U okay?**

_Not really._

**Why?**

_Laura has been ruining my life 4ever._

**You know her?**

_Since kindergarten._

Dez shot her an apologetic smile, and picked up his bag.

"I need to find my gorilla!" Dez suddenly shouted out, catching everyone's attention.

They glared at him, but walked away.

"Dez, we can find your gorilla after school is over." Scarlet laughed.

"But Jimmy needs me!" Dez exclaimed.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Come on gorilla boy." Scarlet said, walking to their next class.

* * *

Aura sighed, obviously bored.

She put her head down, and waited.

And waited.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling her lunch period.

The redhead walked out, and went to her locker which was right next to Ally's.

She saw Ally and Austin kissing.

"Ally! No PDA!" Aura whined.

They broke apart, and Ally blushed.

"Austin, can I talk to you?" Aura asked.

"Umm...Sure." Austin walked with Aura.

They walked where Ally was out of earshot.

"If you break her heart, I will rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat." Aura threatened.

Austin gulped and nodded, seeming very scared.

"Great! See you later!" Aura smiled, and walked away

"Aura, did you threaten him?" Ally asked, a smile forming.

"Yes?" Aura said, more in the form of a question.

"What did you say THIS time?" Ally asked.

"I threatened to rip out his tongue and shove it down his throat if he broke your heart."Aura said, turning to her locker and putting her books back in.

"AURA AMIRA WHITE!" Ally exclaimed.

Aura chuckled, and walked next to Ally for lunch.

* * *

Trish sighed, and sat next to Ally.

"Hey Als!" She smiled.

"Hey Trish! Whats wrong?" Ally asked.

"I'm tiredddd." The latina whined.

Ally smiled, and went back to her lunch.

Aura came over, and Trish smiled yet another fake smile.

But no one could tell it was fake.

"Hey Trish!" Aura smiled, sitting down.

"Hey!" Trish said.

Austin came over, and leaned down to give a quick kiss to Ally.

"Hey Ally, did I ever tell you that Aura scares me?" Austin suddenly said.

Both Ally and Aura bursted out laughing.

"Puh-lease, I scare everyone. If I didn't, then some idiot would take advantage of my little Ally." Aura said.

"Aura! You make me sound like I'm your child!" Ally whined.

Aura chuckled.

"But I'm serious blondie, if you hurt her, I will hurt you even more, and don't forget that I know karate." Aura threatened.

Austin gulped again.

"Y'all wanna hear something funny?" Aura suddenly asked.

Ally knew what she was going to say.

Trish smiled as Scarlet sat down, but soon frowned as Dez sat down too.

"Ally and I once snuck in to this persons house because we thought it was our friend, Maria, but turns out it was some random dude." Aura laughed.

All of them laughed, and Ally smiled.

Trish smiled too, and playfully pushed Ally, who pushed Aura, who accidentally pushed Scarlet into Laura.

"You freak! This outfit costs more than your house!" Laura screeched.

"I-I'm sorry." Scarlet whispered.

"I will make your life a NIGHTMARE!" She screeched again, and stomped away.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO SO SO SO sorry!" Aura exclaimed.

"It's okay, and I doubt she can ruin my life." Scarlet smiled.

"Don't be so sure." Ally whispered.

"Scarlet, don't worry, if she goes near you, I'll use my super awesome super powers to protect you." Dez smiled at Scarlet.

That got everyone laughing.

Trish smiled a real smile, and looked around at all of her friends.

* * *

Ally was in Sonic Boom, when Austin came in.

"Hey beautiful." He said, kissing her.

"Sup cutie." Ally smiled, kissing him back.

It was short and sweet

"So, shall we discuss the music video?" Austin asked.

"Of course!" Ally smiled, putting the closed sign up, and walking up to the practice room.

"So, I was thinking, we can shoot it at the carnival, and start at the houses, as if it was a date or something." Ally smiled.

"Ally, that's terrific!" Austin smiled back.

"Great!" And with that being said, they began to discuss the rest of the video**.**

* * *

**Okay so, there's the sixth chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner, a new episode of The Fosters was on. **

**I can't believe Brallie didn't happen!**

**Anyway, I really hoped you liked it, and the next chappie will be the music video. Till next time**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I kept y'all waiting, I'm kinda in the middle of writers block. **

**BIG thank-you to Yami'sGirl2012**

**She helped write this :)**

**But, I will TRY to write. **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally woke up with a smile on her face; today they would be filming the video for Austin's new song and she was so excited.

She put on her blue tank-top, white jeans, and her black and white converse.

Ally put on nude lip-gloss, and white eye shadow; she felt ready for anything today.

Having Austin by her side made her feel so much better then when she had Trish; Scarlett or Aura with her.

The brunette walked down stairs and waited. Austin and Trish along with Dez would be there soon to start filming. They were going to do Austin and ally first then Dez and Scarlett.

They had hired a very cute boy to accompany Aura on her video date.

Ally waited for about half an hour before everyone (Trish and Dez) showed up at her house.

"Hey!" Ally smiled at Trish, who was smiling.

Ally watched as Trish and Dez set up the cameras.

She waited on the couch bored as she wasn't allowed to see Austin until he came to pick her up, which was torture to her.

Dez filmed her sitting on her couch; twiddling with her hair aimlessly; almost bored like.

Her Cell phone beeped out Austin's ringtone and she answered it like they had planned.

"Austin? Where are you?" she asks; starting to stand up and then she nodded her head; this was when the music started and she went to the door after hanging the phone up.

Austin knocked on the door and Ally opened the door; standing there in a black tight muscle shirt and black skinny jeans and black converse with neon orange laces stood Austin; his hair was in a messy skater look and he was holding roses out to Ally.

They were in various colors but with one red rose in the middle. She blushed and took the roses and let Austin usher her to the car.

Once they were filmed driving a little bit down the street, Dez quit filming so he and Trish could get in Austin's car.

They continued driving, then stopped at Dez's house so he could change.

"This is turning out to be an awesome fake date." Ally laughed, and gave Austin a quick peck on the lips.

When Dez returned he was dressed in a blue and red plaid button up shirt with black skinny jeans and red and blue paid vans; a pair of neon blue suspenders hung from his pants and he had styled his hair to look neat.

They arrived at Scarlett's house and they filmed Scarlett opening the door and Dez handing her some of her favorite flowers.

Scarlett was dressed in a pair of neon blue shorts with red knee high socks and a red tank top which had blue straps and stitching.

She wore matching wedges, and natural make-up.

They filmed them getting into the car and driving off; the last one was Aura and her 'date'.

Austin and Dez picked up the boy from his house; he wore a blue skull shirt with grey skinny jeans; black boots and had chains on his jeans; his black hair spiked into neat spikes and his electric blue eyes lined in black eyeliner to give him a punk look.

They went by the store and got Aura some of her favorite flowers and a box of chocolates since the girl loved chocolates, then drove to her house.

They filmed Aura opening the door and her reaction to the flowers; chocolates and the boy.

Aura was dressed in a black mini skirt with neon blue skull tights that were ripped in random places; a black corset top with a blue half jacket; with her make up done to match her outfit and her hair was fluffed and given volume.

Ally and Aura were the only girls in the video that actually did their make up and hair.

They filmed the couple driving off and then they went to the store to look over the video footage they had gotten that day.

"Dez, this is amazing!" Ally exclaimed, still dressed up in her outfit.

"Thanks! Its only," Dez stopped to look at his watch.

"10:00 and the carnival is open all night, lets go finish the video!" He exclaimed.

Everyone was tired, but they stopped to get Monster, which was a BIG mistake for Aura.

She was bouncing off the walls

"Aura, calm down before I tell them what happened when You, me, Dallas, Kira, Cassidy, and Elliot went to the mall!" Ally exclaimed.

Aura stopped.

"Now, IN TO AUSTIN'S CAR!" Ally shouted, hopping on his back.

Austin smiled, and got in with Ally, Trish, Dez, The dude, Aura, and Scarlett.

Dez filmed them arriving to the carnival, and when the chorus came, Austin was smiling in the camera, just like Dez wanted.

He filmed everyone getting on the biggest rollercoaster, the girls acting scared.

The boys reassured the girls, and got in with them, Ally having a LOT of fun.

Then, her favorite part came.

It was where Austin came up to her and sang to her, and she was supposed to look down, blushing.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," Austin started, lifting Ally's chin up. "the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell." Austin smiled sweetly at her.

She smiled back, and started walking, but turned around, smiling.

Ally motioned to him to come, and he ran to catch up with her.

The whole group went to the ball toss, and Austin won Ally a bunny, and she kissed him.

That was the ending.

They all got in Austins car, and went to Sonic Boom to edit the video.

"Dez, this is amazing!" Scarlett complimented him.

He smiled at her.

Ally looked back and forth between the two, silently squealing.

They were REALLY adorable!

She sighed in happiness, thinking that nothing could go wrong.

Boy, she was WAY off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for ALL the awesome reviews! Anyway, when I got this idea for Chapter 8, I jumped up, muttering "I got it I got it!" XD You probably don't want to hear me ranting sooo... Here's Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally :(((**

* * *

Ally frowned again, as she was on Facebook, scrolling through her posts.

She didn't understand WHY people were giving her hate posts!

_**Cassandra: Ur an ugly troll, why would Austin EVR date u?**_

_**Emily: Go die in a hole, Austin deserves ME, not**_** U!**

Ally started to get off, but one post stopped her.

_**Kira Starr: Your an ugly slut. I bet Austin only likes u b/c he feels sorry 4**_ u.

The brunette shed a few tears, but she knew they were all right.

She got up, and walked out of her bedroom to go get ready for school.

The brunette got on a black beanie, blue and black checkered tank top, skinny jeans with chains hanging from them, black and white converse, and her signature black leather jacket.

She only put on mascara and eyeliner, and ran outside, seeing Austin, Dez, Trish, Aura, and Scarlet.

"You okay? I saw the posts." Aura whispered.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's not like I'm going to lose Austin to a bunch of kids who can't spell." Ally dismissed it as if it didn't hurt.

But it did.

* * *

Scarlet looked at Ally, and sighed.

It was obvious that something was bothering her, but she wouldn't spill.

And that frustrated Scarlet.

A lot.

Dez noticed her sigh again, and slowed down a little.

"Scar, whats wrong?" He asked, looking at her with such concern, it made her heart flutter.

"Somethings up with Ally."

* * *

Ally walked to her locker, opened it, and screeched.

A cold, sticky substance fell on her, and everyone was laughing.

She quickly ran to the bathrooms, and wiped all the stuff off of her.

But she still stank.

"Ugh!" She screamed, hitting the counter.

Ally soon came out, and went BACK to her locker, but this time notes fell out.

_**Ugly skank!**_

_**You don't deserve to breathe air.**_

_**Just kill yourself! No one likes you!**_

_**Little whore.**_

_**I bet Austin only feels sorry for** **you.**_

Ally put these notes down, and felt as if she were going to cry.

Why were people doing this?

She sighed, and stuffed them in her bag.

The brunette decided to just forget them, but then Kira, Brooke, and Nicki came up.

"I see you've got our notes." Kira smirked, pinning Ally up against the lockers.

"Listen, you and I both know what I want." She glared at Ally.

"What do you want?" Ally asked.

"Austin." Kira smirked.

"No! I won't break up with him." Ally jerked, trying to get free.

"Then this gets put all over the internet." Kira held up a video player.

It was when Ally was 13, and she was dancing around the room in a crown and cape, and singing songs.

"Fine." Ally sighed, and went to find Austin.

* * *

"Austin!" Ally yelled once she found him.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around and smiling.

"We have to talk..." Ally began.

He sighed.

"You want to breakup, don't you?" He asked.

No. "Yes, its just not working out. Can we go back to the way it was?" She asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Of course." He sadly smiled down at her.

"Soo...Do you like Kira?"

* * *

Scarlet happily sighed, she and Dez were talking, just getting to know each other better.

"So, there's this girl I just met, and I REALLY like her." Dez smiled at her, and Scarlet felt her heart drop, but kept a happy face on.

"And you want to know how to ask her out?" Scarlet guessed.

"Yeah, how do I ask her? She likes romantic gestures." He flashed her a smile.

"Well, you should take her on a picnic on top of the hill, where you can see the city lights, the sunset, and stars. Pack her favorite foods, and spend all day there. Then, as the sunsets, tell her how you truly feel." She smiled, propping her feet up.

"Perfect! Thank you SO much!" Dez yelled, hoping up and hugging her.

"Anytime." Scarlet mumbled.

She had one thing on her mind as they continued to talk.

Who was the girl that Dez liked so much?

* * *

"Kira! Kira wait up!" Austin yelled, running towards Kira.

"Hey Austin!" Kira smiled.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked, smiling back.

"Sure! Pick me up at seven." She smiled, and ran to catch up with Brooke and Nicki.

* * *

"So...Ally...Whats going on?" Aura bombed Ally with questions as soon as they got out.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, confusion shown on her face.

"I mean, why did you break up with Austin?" Aura asked, eager to find out.

"I had to." Ally mumbled.

"Why?" Aura was shocked.

"Because someone made me!" Ally got up, and ran away.

Who was doing this to Ally?

* * *

Ally was running from Aura, as she didn't want to tell what happened.

Why couldn't she just be left alone?

She sat on a nearby park bench, and began to write a song.

"Anything, come what may, don't look back, forget yesterday." Ally jotted down those lyrics, and walked home.

"I'M HOME!" The brunette yelled as she walked in the doors.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?" Lester asked.

"Fine." Lie.

"I'm surprised Aura didn't come with you." He smiled at her.

"She's busy." Another lie.

"Imma go upstairs." Ally ran upstairs and got on her facebook.

**Kira: Good, you broke up with him. The video will stay a secret...For now.**

Ally sighed, and looked on her wall postings a little bit more.

They were all the same now.

She was called a slut, whore, and much more.

So, Ally made up her mind.

She has to distance herself from her friends.

* * *

**There's chapter 8! Its kind of crappy, but I was in a rush, and I just wanted to get this over with.  
**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Awww! I LOVED all the reviews! And in case you were wondering, Nicki has blonde hair with pink tips, and blue eyes.**

**OH and at the end of the chapter, READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**One more thing, a reviewer told me she couldn't wait for the date, originally I wasn't going to write a scene, but now I have an idea. The date isn't in this chapter, it will be Friday. (In this chapter, its Thursday.)**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally :(**

* * *

Ally was walking to school by herself,it had been two days since she had last talked to any of her friends.

And it was torture.

They only gave her dirty looks, and they still didn't know what was happening!

Her colorful attire had been replaced with dark colors.

She stopped having a colorful personality, and it was switched with always doubting herself.

In other words, she was completely dead inside.

The brunette walked into school, dreading the day.

It was the usual, everyone was making fun of her, or giving her nasty remarks.

She honestly wanted to end it.

But she couldn't.

Suicide was for the weak people, and she was strong.

The brunette walked to her locker, which unfortunately, was right by Austin's and Aura's.

She quickly got out her books, hoping not to run into either of them.

Too late.

Ally quickly ducked her head, so she wouldn't face Austin or Aura, and picked up her books.

The brunette walked to class, dreading the period.

It was Music, and of course, she HAD to sing.

"Ally, why don't you perform for us?" Mrs. Daniels, the substitute asked.

"O-okay." Ally got up, and walked to the front.

She handed the band her sheet music, and began to sing.

"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right." **(1)** Ally began, closing her eyes and getting lost in the music.

~OoO~

"Why are you wearing baggy clothes? Did you get knocked up?" Kira passed her in the halls, and smirked at her.

Ally clutched her books, but didn't say a word.

And it was hard not to.

But, she held all her anger in and walked to her locker.

Ally quickly put her books in, and walked to lunch.

~~~OoO~~~

Ally walked in the lunchroom, and got in line.

Normally, she would be with Team Austin, but since she left them, she's been a loner.

But, she got her lunch and sat down, not bothering to look up.

She didn't know it was right across from Team Austin, minus Austin.

The brunette just played with her food.

Until, Kira poured her lunch all over Ally.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She yelled, jumping up.

"Oops, my bad." Kira smirked, just standing there.

"Kira, you've done TONS of things that were bad to me, but this is by far the WORST! I am SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BULLYING ME! I don't care if you post the video, people already think I'm a freak as it is." And with that being said, Ally ran off to the bathrooms, washing up.

The brunette knew that her ex-friends were in there, and she cried.

But she soon came out though, and just listened to her Ipod.

Until, a group of 4 came over.

Ally looked up, completely shocked.

"Um, hi." Was all she said.

"Ally, why didn't you tell us?" Aura asked, staring at her.

"I was afraid." Ally softly admitted, making the group have to strain to hear.

"But why?" Trish asked, hurt clearly shown in her voice.

"There's this video, and at the time, I was willing to do anything to keep it from getting posted, but now I don't. I realized that I hurt you guys, and any punishment wouldn't be enough." Ally sadly smiled.

"Can we just forget that the last two days didn't happen?" Scarlett softly asked, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

"I'd like that, and hey, where's Austin?" Ally asked, suddenly noticing Austin wasn't there.

"I dunno." They all shrugged.

And for the first time since the bullying had begun, Ally smiled and laughed.

She felt as if she didn't have a care in the world.

And she liked the feeling.

"Hey Alls, I bet I can de-wig Principal Harris." Aura smirked, pulling out her slingshot.

"Go for it." Ally shrugged, smiling.

So Aura picked up a meatball, and shot it at the principal.

"AURAAA!" He yelled, marching over there.

"GOTTA GO! BYE!" Aura yelled, running off.

Ally and the others just laughed, and talked more.

During her lunch period, she became more of the old Ally, and less of the new.

And it was AWESOME!

It was soon over though, and she walked to her other class with Scarlett.

And she didn't see Austin either.

"So...You and Dez, huh?" Ally asked, nudging Scarlett.

"I kinda like him, like, like like, but he has feelings for another girl. He even asked me to help him plan a date for her." Scarlet exclaimed, blushing at first.

Ally and Aura looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Scarlett asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Nothing." Ally and Aura replied together, still laughing.

They had Science, and all three were excited.

The teacher had planned to study Outer Space.

And Ally was fascinated by it. **(2)**

The trio arrived though, and sat down side by side.

They studied space for a while, and the teacher announced a project they were going to do.

"You have to build something of outer space, and I will grade it. Simple." He said.

Ally and Scarlet were paired up, and immediately started talking about a replica of the solar system including the moons for the other planets.

Soon though, the bell rang, and class was free to go.

Ally rushed out, and ran home, out of breath.

She was kinda excited.

Until she remembered her shift at Sonic Boom.

'Oh well,' She thought. 'At least I enjoy it there.'

So, she headed over there, smiling and humming a tune.

~~OoO~~

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom!" Ally smiled at the customer, and waved to him, and let Aura and Scarlett in before closing shop for her lunch break.

"Hey!" Aura smiled, and walked over.

"Sup Chickah?" Ally smiled back, and sat down on the counter.

"Anyway, did you hear that Austin and Kira are going out on a date?" Aura asked, scrunching hre face up at the thought.

"Its okay. He'll probably see what a fake she is." Ally smiled and leaned back, dismissing it as if it didn't bother her.

But it still hurt.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 9! **_  
_

**1. According to you by Orianthi.**

**2. I also love outer space, I find it AWESOME! **

**Anyway, I honestly love all the reviews, but I REALLY want to get 100.**

**I'm not asking for 50 more reviews, just 4 or 5.**

**PLEASE?!**

**Now that that's out of the way,**

**Who's excited for Chapter 10?!**

**Anyway, leave me a review telling me how I did!**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long, but thanks for the reviews!**

**I got a lot more than I asked for, so this is a special chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, or anything you might recognize.**

**Now, here's chapter 10!**

* * *

"

"Hey Austin!" Kira smiled as he reached her house.

"Hey Kira." Austin replied, not as enthusiastic.

She didn't seem to notice though.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, checking her make-up.

She looked like a Barbie.

Short dress, five inch heels, five pounds of make-up.

"Gigi's." **(1)** He replied, eyes concentrating on the road.

"Cool! A five star restraunt!" She exclaimed, smiling.

They soon arrived, and like a gentleman, Austin opened her door.

"Reservation for two, under Moon." Austin told the guy, he smiled and led them to their table.

"A waiter will be right with you sir." The man left, leaving only Austin and Kira.

"So, nice weather we're having, huh?" Austin asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"That's what you come up with to try and break the ice?" Kira asked, giggling.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Austin smiled back, but it was forced.

He wasn't so sure why it was awkward.

But he brushed it off, and started talking with Kira.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

"Shop, duh. Is there anything else more fun?" Kira replied.

"Yes. A lot of things." Austin replied in a monotone voice.

Finally, a waiter came.

"Hello, my name is Krista, I'll be your waitress." A woman with electric blue hair and neon green highlights came up.

"Hi! I'll take a salad with Italian sauce, and a diet coke." Kira fakely smiled, and the waitress turned to Austin.

"Just spaghetti and a sprite." The waiter left, leaving just Kira and Austin again.

"So, how is Ally?" Kira asked, having a look in her eyes that Austin saw before, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Actually, I haven't spoken to her in a while." He said, looking down.

He felt bad about not talking to Ally, but he just couldn't.

"That's too bad. But, Ally isn't pretty anyway. You deserve someone who is nice and pretty." Austin got up.

"Kira, Ally is a beautiful person, inside AND out. I can't believe I actually agreed to go on a date with you!" Austin said, starting to walk out.

"But Austin, Ally is just a freak!" All Austin did was walk off.

He walked to Ally's, and knocked.

She answered the door, in an oversized shirt and sweat pants, but looking beautiful to Austin.

"Austin we need to talk." Ally led him inside, and began to tell him what had happened.

* * *

As soon as Ally was done explaining, Austin spoke up.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me what had happened?" He asked, looking at her.

"She threatened to post an embarrassing video, but just yesterday, I realized that hurting you guys, is way worse than being embarrassed." The brunette said, looking down.

"And so that's why we broke up?"

"Austin, I never wanted to break up. I loved you more than anything in the world." Ally smiled, and cuddled up next to him.

"Good, cause I also loved you more than anything."

"Can we try this relationship thing one more time?" Ally asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Of course." Austin smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

Ally sighed in happiness, and smiled, leaning into Austin.

But soon got up, as Trish, Dez, Aura, and Scarlet arrived, smiling when Ally told them the news.

"Lets get this sleepover STARTED!" Aura yelled, smiling.

"We've got movies, soda's, chips, other junk food, Monster, Redbull, and TONS of other stuff!" Aura yelled, setting everything down.

"What movies did you bring?" Ally asked, sitting back down next to Austin.

"White Chicks, The Call, Lilo and Stitch, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch, and Leroy and Stitch." Aura smiled at the collection.

"Yay!" Ally giggled, making Aura put in Lilo and Stitch first.

They ended up watching the Lilo and Stitch collection first, then White Chicks, and then the Call.

"Ally, your REALLY into this movie, huh?" Austin asked.

"SHHH!" Ally said, her eyes glued to the screen.

They were at the part where Jordin found the girl, and threw a vase at the murderers head.

"BOOM!" Ally yelled, still staring at the screen.

"That was the first horror/action movie I've seen and NOT been bored of." **(2)** Ally said.

"Same." Aura smiled.

They both looked towards Scarlet, and smiled.

There they were, asleep and was cuddling.

"Awww!" Ally and Aura squealed, taking pictures.

"They SO like each other" Ally and Aura simultaneously said.

Both of the girls looked at them for a few seconds, when Aura grabbed the air horn, and Ally grabbed a bucket of Ice water.

"3...2...1" Ally threw the bucket of water on them while Aura blew the air horn.

Austin was recording all of it.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK?!" Scarlet yelled, drenched.

Aura showed her the picture, and Scarlet blushed.

"You took PICTURES?!" She yelled, catching the attention of Dez, who looked over her shoulder.

He too blushed, and sat down.

"Dez just blushed! That must mean he also likes Scarlet!" Aura squealed, smiling.

"Keep it down!" Ally whispered to her.

Aura rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

They soon fell asleep around two.

And Ally couldn't be more happy that she had Austin back.

* * *

**And that wraps up Chapter 10!**

**(1) Its from Suite life on deck.**

**(2) That's the first horror/action movie that I wasn't bored of either.**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am REALLY excited for this chapter!**

**I won't give away TOO much, but it isn't ALL about Austin & Ally's relationship ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything you might recognize.**

**NOW ENJOYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

Scarlet was just getting home from Soccer practice, when she saw a car with Giraffe's and Kangaroo's on them.

She immediately smiled, as it was Dez.

He got out of the car, holding something behind his back, and walked up to her.

"Hello Scarlett." He smiled at her, which made her knee's go weak.

'Hey Dez." She smiled back, her dimples showing.

"Scarlett I wanted to ask you something..." Dez said, trailing off at the end

"Yes...?"

"Will yo-"

Dez got interrupted by Aura, who jumped on his back.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" She yelled, giggling.

"Au-ra!" He whined, getting into the car.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled, running off to who knows where.

"That was weird..." Scarlett commented, looking back at Dez.

"Anyway I was going to ask you if you'd go on a date with me?" Dez asked.

Inside, Scarlett was FREAKING out, but she kept her cool.

"I'd love to! When?" She asked, smiling.

"Friday?" He smiled back, giving her roses.

"Friday." She blushed, and walked off, a skip in her step.

* * *

Ally smiled as she stood by, watching the scene unfold.

She just LOVED love!

It was so fascinating, and CUTE!

Suddenly, she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Hey Austin." She smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Awww. That's all I get?" He whined, as she giggled.

"Yes. Now, help me spy on Dez!" She yelled to him, not loud enough for Dez to hear.

* * *

Austin smiled at his girlfriend.

He loved her to bits and pieces.

"Finee." He smiled down at her, slipping his arm around her waist.

She smiled up at him, loving the warmth.

They quickly looked up, when they saw Dez approach them.

"It worked! She's going on a date with me!" He yelled, jumping up and down.

Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Austin did the same, but slightly squealing and jumping up and down with Dez.

"I'm in love with an idiot." Ally said, giggling.

He smiled down at her, and kissed her, Dez still there.

"PDA! PDA!" He yelled, running away.

Everyone looked at them, and smiled.

Ally was blushing.

Really red, I might add.

* * *

It was Friday, and Scarlett had no idea what to wear.

"Ally! I need fashion help!" Scarlett yelled into her phone, gripping it tightly.

"Coming right over!" And with that, Ally hung up.

Scarlett sighed, and flopped on her bed.

She had tried on EVERYTHING!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"ITS OPEN!" Scarlett yelled, knowing it was Ally.

"I brought some clothes." Was the first thing Ally said as soon as she got in.

"Your a LIFE SAVER!" The red head yelled.

Ally giggled, and gave her some clothes.

Scarlett came out, wearing a sparkly red dress.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Here, try on this." Ally gave her a different outfit, and giggled as she came out.

It was a pink frilly dress with bows.

"Too girly." Ally laughed.

Finally, Ally found the perfect outfit.

It was a pair of dark washed shorts with black fishnet, and a red tank top with a soft, black sweater.

"Perfect." They both smiled, and Ally went up to do Scarlett's makeup.

She put red lipstick on Scarlett, with light pink blush, mascara, eyeliner, and smokey eyeshadow.

Then, she did her hair.

While curling it, Scarlett tried to look many times, but Ally would hit her arm.

Finally, she put the jewelry on her.

She got Scarlett a red ruby necklace, black bracelets, a red ring, and diamond earrings.

"Now you can look." Ally smiled, turning Scarlett around.

Scarlett's mouth dropped open.

Who was that girl staring back at her?

"Thanks Alls!" She smiled, giving her friend a hug.

Just then, Dez knocked.

Scarlett took a deep breath, and opened the door.

As soon as he saw her, his mouth dropped open.

"Is it bad? I can go change if you want." Scarlett said, turning around.

"No no, you look beautiful." Dez said, smiling.

Blushing, Scarlett took his hand, and walked to his car.

Dez opened the door for her, and she got in.

They drove off to a hill, and Scarlett's mouth was wide open.

It was beautiful!

On top of the hill, you could see the city lights, but also nature.

And to Scarlett, it was worth more than anything else.

"C'mon!" Dez said, rushing her.

Scarlett giggled, but obeyed.

She gasped once she got on top.

It was a picnic set up, and inside the picnic were all of her favorite foods.

"Dez, was I-" She began, but Dez cut her off.

"Yes, the girl I told you about was you. I really wanted to plan the perfect date for you." Dez smiled, and sat on the blanket.

"That's sweet." Scarlett smiled, and they began to eat.

He packed chocolate covered strawberries, popcorn, soda's, and tons of other things.

"This is nice." Scarlett smiled, and cuddled up next to Dez, her head on his shoulder.

"Scarlett, I have to tell you something." Dez said, turning to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you Scarlett, and I would like to know if you'd be my girlfriend?" Dez asked, scared she'll say no.

She just smiled, and kissed him.

"That answer your question?" She asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

Then, they had to go home.

"I had a REALLY fun night Dez." Scarlett smiled, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Bye." She waved, then went in and flopped on her bed.

All she could think was 'Best date EVER!'

* * *

**I am SO sorry I posted this late, I was just busy, and I have to use a different computer. I am hoping that it won't be as long next time.**

**I am hoping to update my next two stories tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
